cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Salarian: Salarian Restoration Commission Reports “Remarkable Success”
''Salarian Restoration Commission Reports “Remarkable Success” is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Salarian Restoration Commission Reports “Remarkable Success” Commission Moves to Introduce Shroud to Irradiated Colonies, Homeworlds Vit Leena, Otravo Terraforming Business Journal The atmosphere at the Mannovai Intergalactic Restoration Coalition erupted in celebration today as Chief Project Spokesman Nasoon Garot reported 76% of its projects moving ahead of schedule. The Coalition, staffed predominantly by members of thirty-seven salarian corporations, has been responsible for the reconstruction of critical water, power and food supply networks throughout Council Space. Garot’s address, lasting a total of three hours, covered a variety of projects including the installation of water purification systems, desalination plants, a variety of adapted terraforming projects for restoring cash crops, and a study co-sponsored by the Geth HomeSphere on the optimization of transportation networks for the delivery of food to unsustainable colonies. Of particular note, however, was his announcement of Project Eternal Spring – a massive undertaking developed by the Restoration Coalition’s atmospheric and nuclear researchers whose aim involves introducing Shroud technology to Palaven and various colonies suffering from radiological fallout. “It should go without saying that we should honor those who gave their lives to deny the Reapers their victory,” he said. “Palaven. Tyvor. Macedyn. It is the least that we can do to bring life back to them, to wipe death from their skies.” While there was considerable discussion on the new Shroud project, most of it remained on the Coalition’s central goal of revitalizing planetary infrastructure and its successes thereof. Dr. Emeed Tagg, a xenobiologist working on retainer for the Coalition’s Extinct Livestock Task Force, noted that that this “is the most amazing project of my entire career. We’re using every tool at our disposal – zoology, pharmacology, biology, metallurgy, even some mimetic linguistics – to bring back entire ecosystems that the Reapers, well, reaped. We’re already seeing simulations that suggest planetary recoveries within the next three to four centuries.” Still others, such as Hrem Hall, Associate Professor at Teek University, were discussing short-term goals. “Several smaller colonies are hurting, not because they were hit, but because their supply lines connected to places that were,” he said. “It’s been quite a challenge, finding ways help them achieve self-sustainability on such limited resources.” When asked by Alliance News Network reporter Peter Kosyak about Union involvement in Project Eternal Spring, Garot responded by directing him to what he claimed were “complete financial records” for all resources earmarked. “We believe we cannot allow infighting to bar our progress,” he stated during the conference. “Millions of people do not have access to clean food and water, let alone sanctuary from radioactive fallout. Fighting for fleeting political points now serves nobody.” This statement belies the undercurrent of sobriety present at the press release, with Coalition representatives lamenting the heated political arguments halting restoration and development. Despite Gorot’s optimistic speech, more than one researcher has noted that estimates require at least “three generations” for Project Eternal Spring’s completion. Stated Dr. Benil Vealix, Professor of Climatology, “Disaster waits for no one. Why don’t the politicians get that?” Category:Retrospective